Night and Day
by Rialga
Summary: Demitri senses a powerful presence and decides to confront it. He meets Superman Prime while the Green Lanterns take on the Sinestro Corps. And so the two titans will go at each other head to head.


Ah, ever since I read Green Lantern: The Sinestro Corps War volume 2, I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I'm ashamed to admit that my knowledge on comics is lacking quite a bit, but I think can pull it off since I'm basically sticking to part of volume 2 of SCW, only with my spin on it.

Besides, two of the most badass characters in fiction (strictly my opinion) are going to be facing off against each other in this fic. I just hope I do it justice.

Hope you enjoy.

Night and Day

Demitri Maximoff slept peacefully in his coffin, deep inside his castle. He was content, something that he hasn't felt in quite a while. Several years ago, Demitri had planned to return to Makai to challenge Belial again for the throne, but he had to delay his return as Pyron, a being made of pure energy, appeared.

He had fought Pyron and was on the verge of defeat despite the amount of his power that he had recovered ever since Belial beat him up until that point. However, he was able to overcome Pyron. Not only that, he had consumed him and Demitri couldn't help but laugh as he felt Pyron's immense power being added to his own at that time.

After that, Demitri returned to Makai, eager to test out his new strength against Belial, but had been shocked to learn that he had past away and now his adopted daughter, Morrigan, had acquired the throne. However, Demitri, while disappointed that he couldn't challenge Belial now, quickly got over the news and requested for a duel with Morrigan. Unfortunately for him, Morrigan wasn't interested in fighting him and denied his request.

Since then, Demitri has tried constantly to challenge Morrigan, but every time he tried, she refused, claiming that it was boring. This frustrated Demitri to no end and he continued to consume others, slowly but surely increasing his already impressive power to new levels.

But now, he grew tired of trying. Now he intended to simply go to Morrigan and make her fight him and he will take joy in watching Morrigan fall before his might. This image of himself standing tall before a defeated Morrigan was the cause for his contentment that he felt.

He had only gotten in his coffin not long ago, the sun still rising in the sky outside, but then in his sleep, he sensed something. Something powerful, very powerful. Demitri wasn't sure what it was, but the fact that he could feel such a power in his sleep was cause enough for him to stir and awaken. "What's this?" he said aloud as he slowly got out of his coffin.

Demitri stood to his full height, his powerful muscles flexing as he moved towards a window after putting up his aura to protect himself from the sun. He could still sense the power and could actually feel it rising. He marveled at how such a thing could be possible. Was such a thing possible for someone or something to continually grow in strength so quickly? Demitri couldn't help, but wonder that as he felt his body flex once more from the tension.

He smiled. "Interesting. Truly interesting. Whomever this power belongs to, it is certainly impressive. Perhaps it would do me some good to see what this being is made of."

Demitri slowly flew out of his castle's window and into the air. "I hope that this being gives me a good fight," he thought as he flew off to the source.

In New York, a being floated in the sky, feeling an adrenaline rush from his very recent battle. He was known as Superboy Prime, or Superman Prime as he liked to be called now. He was in the air, his battered opponent, Ion, held in one hand. Prime had to chuckle to himself for a second; he didn't think Ion would actually be able to hold his own so well against him. Ion sure did better against him than any of the others.

But in the end, in Prime's eyes, Ion was just another weakling, just like the rest of the heroes that he hated. However, that didn't mean he didn't get any amusement from beating the crap out of them. Prime reveled in it, to him those stupid heroes deserved it.

"So... who's next," he said aloud, ignoring the ongoing battle between the combined might of the Green Lantern Corps and the other heroes of earth against the Sinestro Corps.

To answer his call, two Green Lanterns, John Stewart and Guy Gardener appeared behind him, their rings at the ready. Prime turned around, letting out a laugh. "Oh this is rich, you think you two can take me down? Dream on guys, I've killed a bunch of your buddies before and now I've crushed your so called 'greatest weapon'. What makes you think you'll do better than this chump?"

However, before they could reply to him, Prime felt a breeze come from behind him. He saw a shadow appear over him and also noted that the Green Lanterns lowered their rings, a look of surprise on their faces. "What the...?" Prime turned around and came face to face with a strange looking man.

The man was tall, about a few inches taller than Superman and was just as muscular too. He also had spikey brown hair and fierce red eyes. The man wore romanian styled clothes to boot. The man looked Prime up and down, his gaze annoying Prime. "So you're the one I sensed? I did not expect you to look like a child," the man said.

"The hell are you?" Prime growled out.

"I'm Demitri Maximoff," Demitri said. "Who are you?"

"The name's Superman Prime, but you could call me Superman," Prime replied with a touch of arrogance.

"Superman?" Demitri pondered, a smirk forming on his face. "Intriguing name, boy."

Demitri brought up his fists, ready to fight. "I wonder if you can live up to it."

A smirk of his own appeared on Prime's face. "Ha, you want go, old man? Bring it."

Before things could progress further, a green light shot out past Prime's face. "Tch, forgot about you guys," he said as he looked over his shoulder to see the John and Guy still there.

"Hey you have some business with us first, punk!" Guy snarled. He was about to move in on Prime when John placed a hand on his shoulder. "What the hell? Are you trying to stop me?"

"Just let them fight, Guy. We have other things to worry about," John said as he gestured to the battle that was still going on between the heroes of earth and the Sinestro Corps. He didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed Guy and flew away.

"What the hell? John, the guy was right there!" Guy shouted at him as he was let go.

"Trust me, I want a piece of Prime just as much as you, but something about that Demitri guy makes me feel that it wouldn't do us much good to get in the way," John replied.

Guy wanted to respond to that, but didn't. He had felt that same feeling as well, but he wasn't about to let it stop him from getting at Prime. However, John had a point and they did have to deal with the enemies any way they can. They flew off to join the other heroes in the battle.

Prime watched as the two left. "Ha, so much for trying to avenge their buddies." He threw Ion to the ground. The instant he did that, he flew at Demitri, planning to take him off guard with his speed. "Now where were we?"

He expected to crash into Demitri and rip straight through him, but was surprised when Demitri charged at him and both collided violently, creating huge shockwaves. Before Prime could get over this shock of someone matching a charge from him, Demitri lashed out with a devastating punch that struck Prime in the face.

The punch was so strong that it knocked Prime nearly across the city as he didn't expect Demitri to be that strong. Demitri followed after Prime, a smirk on his face as he came to a stop not long afterwards when Prime crashed hard into the ground. Prime slowly got up and cracked his neck. "Not bad old man."

"Hmph, if that's all you have then I shouldn't have bothered to come," Demitri replied, knowing that his remark would make Prime get worked up.

"Oh don't worry old man, I won't go down that easily." Prime used his heat vision to throw Demitri off guard. Demitri dodged the beams, but was struck across the jaw as Prime quickly moved in after the first attack and nailed him with a solid hook. Demitri staggered back higher into the air, a bit shocked by Prime's strength. "Such strength... this really will be an entertaining battle," he thought.

Prime hit him again in the gut this, knocking all the air out of Demitri and then slammed both fists into Demitri's exposed back, sending him on a crash course to the ground. He hit the ground hard, making a massive crater in the process. However, he was able to get up and executed his Chaos Flare, a huge fireball shooting out of his hand. Prime flew right into it, letting out a small yelp as it burned him.

Demitri now flew at him and once again they collided, but now that they had a good feel for each other's strength, they didn't fly back and instead lashed out with a punch to the face. Their fists hit their target and blood could be seen flying out of their mouths a bit.

Demitri was the one to recover from it first and kicked Prime away before turning into his true form and performing his Demon Blast. Bats covered in intense flames shot out and hit Prime hard, knocking him back further. Prime let out a groan of pain, but struck Demitri with his heat vision as he fly back.

The beams hit Demitri in the chest as he returned to normal and now he let out a pained yell of his own. The heat was very intense even for him. Prime hit him again with it and again as he moved in. Demitri quickly brought up his cape to block some of the damage and when Prime got close enough, Demitri went for a punch, but Prime swerved down to avoid it and then came up fast. He struck his opponent with a fierce uppercut that made a shockwave powerful enough to shatter the glass of nearby buildings.

Before unlucky Demitri could fly far into the sky from the powerful strike, Prime grabbed a hold of his leg and spun him around in a circle for a few seconds before finally letting go. Demitri soared through the sky and this time, he nearly did end up in another city, but as his face was about to meet the unwelcoming ground, he flipped so that his feet skidded across the ground now, kicking up massive amounts of dirt as Demitri slowly came to a stop.

He heard something and looked straight up in time to see Prime diving right at him. Demitri struck out with his Demon Cradle when he was certain that Prime was too close to dodge. And he was proven right as his spinning body struck Prime and caused him to alter his crashing path a bit to the right.

Prime hit the ground hard, but recovered quickly. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to avoid the kick that Demitri decided to greet his face with. Prime let out a grunt as his head nearly snapped back from the force of the attack. Demitri grabbed hold of his head, picking Prime off the ground a little and began to repeatedly slam his knee into Prime's face. "This child certainly has power, but it seems he lacks real fighting experience," Demitri thought as he noticed that Prime tried to break out of his hold without any real technique.

Demitri stopped with the knee attacks and went for a punch to the gut and he was rewarded with a grunt from Prime. However, Prime didn't let the punch deter him and he got up and hit Demitri hard across the face. He didn't stop there though as he launched a furious assault of punches to his face and torso at super speed, some of the blows drawing blood.

Demitri's body lurched back and forward from the punches, grunts faintly heard. After what seemed like moments to Demitri, he finally let loose with a Chaos Flare right into Prime's face. Prime recoiled in pain and Demitri decided to repay the favor by kicking up high into the air. He chased after him and grabbed hold of Prime in what could be described as a suplex lock. However, Prime saw what was coming and broke out of the hold and tried to get Demitri in one of his own.

The two of them tried to get each other in a hold as they fell at high speeds, seemingly unaware of this. Both crashed into the ground with incredible force, sending out another shockwave. This time, when both got up, they staggered for a bit.

Demitri felt his aura begin to fade a bit, something that caused him to let out a snarl of disappointment. He had been enjoying the battle thus far even if it didn't seem to have been that long. However, he knew that if his aura dropped, he'd be horribly weakened by the sun and become easy prey for Prime and that was something he would not allow. He felt bad enough as it is to lose to Belial many years ago.

"What's the matter, gramps, feeling scared?" Prime taunted as he stood. He had been enjoying this fight too as there really wasn't anyone that could actually match his strength, speed, resilience or stamina.

Demitri smirked. "Hrm, you are indeed a worthy foe. I never thought I'd find a being such as you here in this world. However, I must cut this short. The sun has never been kind to me," he said.

Prime laughed. "Don't like the sun, eh? Guess that makes you the opposite of me since I get my power from it."

Demitri looked a little shocked at that, but a toothy grin that showed off his fangs appeared on his face. "Interesting. It's as if we are night and day. You draw power from that which I loath and I assume you are not as strong at night as you are now. Pity I won't be able to continue this."

Prime took a few steps towards him. "If you think I'm going to let you run away, then you got another thing coming even if it was a good fight you put up."

"Watch your words, boy," Demitri replied, a grin still on his face, "for you might come to regret them."

As soon as he finished, sounds could be heard as many people appeared to approach them. Prime looked back to see many Green Lanterns and most of the earth's heroes such as Superman himself coming in fast. Demitri chuckled at the sight, but then felt his aura wane even more. "I must go. I certainly hope you survive fighting against them though for I must say the honor of defeating you belongs to me."

Before Prime could respond to that, Demitri flew off into the distance. Prime would have chased him down, but felt a beam strike his back. "Tch, I'll be holding you to it, old man," he said to himself and without further thought, turned and threw himself at his new opponents. "Bring it!"

Demitri arrived back at his castle in record time. As he made his way into the dark, shadowy interior of his castle, he paused in his advance to his coffin for just long enough to still sense Prime's immense power. He smirked as he made his way to and into his coffin. As he lied down, he went over the battle in his head. He certainly couldn't wait to fight Prime again.

"I suppose it would fine if I postponed my battle for the throne for just a bit longer," Demitri said as he drifted off into sleep.

And there you go.

I intended for the fight to be longer, but something held me back from that. It sure was a quick fight, but I hope you liked it a bit.

I have few other one shots planned for the future. Maybe a few others like this. Hopefully if I get enough reviews, I'll do a sequel or something.

So once again, I hope you enjoyed it and please be sure to review.


End file.
